


Thunder & snow

by ToxicBlitz231



Category: BNA - Fandom, Brandnewanimal
Genre: BNA, F/M, Fluff, Romance, brandnewanimal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBlitz231/pseuds/ToxicBlitz231
Summary: Michirou comforts shirou during a stormShort one shotMy first story
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Thunder & snow

The Christmas air was cold, but she would much rather be here in her new room next to shirou’s than the thin walls of the co-ops rooftop, especially during a snow storm like this.

She was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on her door and decorative lights from the tree in the living room shown into her room which caught her by surprise, and there standing in his wolf form tail between his legs.  
At first she was confused but she understood when he winced and let out a yelp when thunder struck.

“Shirou? Are you ok?” She said rubbing her eyes.

After a few secconds he mumbled “I d-don’t like thunder” 

She couldn’t help but think how cute he was acting “I didn’t think the mighty silver wolf got scared” she replied mockingly

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut short when there was another loud crack of thunder which was quickly followed with another yelp from shirou. 

She sighed as she sat up patting her lap for him to lay down

He cuddled up to her with his head in her lap as close to her as he could, not caring about his embarrassment.

Michiru on the other hand blushed at his adorable nature when scared, she looked at his wolf ears, she thought for second and began to pet him. He flinched at first but soon began to lean into her touch. She giggled at him and he looked up at her with a glare. She apologized and bent over to hug him while he was laying in her lap. This time it was his turn to blush she silently chuckled to herself and lifted his head and kissed his fur covered forehead. He buried his face into her to hide his embarrassment.  
She laughed to herself and began to pet him again.

The thunder cracked and shirou didn’t move michiru looked down to see shirou sleeping soundly in her lap, she Laid down next to him, and almost as if it was instinct he snuggled his head into her body, she snickered as she heard him mumble “I love you michi” she blushed and closed her eyes as she fell asleep. 

The next morning he woke up alone in michiru’s bed, he cursed to himself for relying on the tanuki, 1000 years and he couldn’t handle some thunder, he stops beating himself up and walks out to the kitchen, blushing as he notices michiru. She smiled at him walking over and handing him a piece of paper “merry Christmas” she said grinning wider before walking over to help Melissa in the kitchen. 

He looked down at the paper confused until he noticed what it’s said and he blushed reading the note.

“I love you too shirou” 

After they all ate dinner michiru noticed Shirou looking at her, she walked up to him and he led her to the roof top and asked her “how did you know?” in a curios and slightly annoyed tone,  
Michiru looked around the snow covered roof and motioned for him to lean down, thinking it was to tell him secretively he complied and rolled his eyes. 

Michiru leaned up on her tip toes and kissed the oblivious man. Startled he turned into his beast form nearly falling backwards, She giggled at him in her annoyiny cute tone “you talk in your sleep” she said as she grabbed his hand leading him to the door “now come on its cold up here” she said leading the now flustered wolf back inside. 

The end


End file.
